Love of few
by 2cool2die569
Summary: This is my second story about super minecraft daily (thank you aphmau for making my perverted side come out) inspired by the live stream its on wattpad but im not sure if it will be taken down so im putting here too
1. Love of few

Chapter 1

The crew flew back to the hall, Pbat took off his star lord helmet. The sweat glistened on his skin Aphmau looked over and blushed. "Um.. P- P- Pbat your shirts ripped" as she looked away Pbat looked down and saw that there was a gash in his suit exposing the sun on his six pack, "Thank you Jess." He leaned in closer, and her face turned from pink to crimson "Wha- what about Sly." As she shifted uncomfortably, "what about him," as he grabbed her breastplate strap and adjusted it. "I'm just fixing you armor strap", Jess sighed disappointed as Silverman Aka Sly landed with Cyborg and/or Redhood Aka Katukatz. Sly landed just as Pbat pulled away Jess's face still burning red, His eyes widened then his face turned dark. He closed his helmets face mask. "Oh Pbat, Jess I didn't know this was a thing, sorry for interrupting." "Sly Wait!" Pbat yelled as sly flew away in the direction of his floating base. Pbat put on his helmet and got ready to fly after him, when Jess put her hand on his shoulder. "Its my fault for blushing so much it was very misleading, I'll get him But you have to stay here make sure you know who." she coughed "_steven_ doesn't pay us a visit,we don't want to come back with an exploded house Ok." Before he could answer Jess started to spin her hammer and flew off her hair copper in the sunlight, that being the only thing they could see before she disappeared in the horizon. Burn and Pbat stood there uncomfortably "What should we do now?" Pbat asked. "Maybe we should fix your suit" Kat shrugged as they walked into the hall.

Jess knew she was close when the wind from the thrusters under Sly's base started pulling on her armor trying to ground her, but she kept flying through it until she landed on his base. The cube of precious metals floating above a pool of water, the vent at the bottom of it emitted a sort of blue haze that floated underneath the cube. She walked past it still thinking about it... the technology of it still amazed her. She walked into 'Silverman's' work room. He was bent over his crafting bench the helmet of his stealth suit on the chest next to him the rest of it still on, Jess started thinking about how suit really brings out his features "WAIT." She thought "stay focused I have to tell him what really happened." "Sly Knock Knock," Jess said startling Sly he turned around a drop of sweat dripped down his face and said "what do you want _Jess, _shouldn't you be at the hall with Pbat." Getting his grounded again after the talking, "Um,i came to clear some stuff up, The thing is Pbat was just fixing my armor strap, you don't have to be mad nothing happened between us." Sly moved so fast that Jess only saw a black and orange blur. Dropping her hammer in surprise as he grabbed her by the waist pulling her close till they with face to face. When Sly touched her body, it electrified him but he didn't care, he was only thinking about what he was about to say. "Jess I don't need clearing up its fine i just want to know what you think about me when I Confess that... I love you." She blushed answering with a kiss on the lips. she pulled away and looked into Slys eye's and that was when he took the lead. He pulled her even closer kissing her forcefully, she returned the with the same force as only the goddess of thunder would, resisting her urge to melt into his arms.

Jess opened her lips allowing Slys tongue in her mouth and without hesitation he slipped his tongue in her mouth. There tongues wrestled for dominance they stayed like this for minutes until they separated for breath a strand saliva fell out of their mouths and electricity arched between them as they separated for breath like animals inhaling and exhaling, Sly undid Jesses breast plate Jess helped him take off her leggings too. Sly picked her up after the were done Jess wrapped her legs around her legs around Slys waist instantly being put back to the same intensity tongues sliding in and out Sly took one arm off of Jess's waist and moved it down to the inner thigh, rubbing it gently. Jess moaned he started playing with her from plunging his fingers into her soaking vagina to rubbing the clitoris lost in lust for minutes. When Sly suddenly putting Jess down on the the crafting bench with only panties on. Sly took off the Silverman stealth suit chest place next the leggings After a few seconds Sly was there with only boxers, Jess was the same only in panties on the crafting bench with a word Jarvis rose a bed from the floor. Sly picked up Jess putting her on the bed he got on top of her his bulge obvious They kissed like before... like animals playing tug of war, Jess biting Slys lip, while he was getting his way through her mouth to her tongue with his.

Slys boxers finally gave out it couldn't hold his member in any more they fell through the fly of his underwear, its eight inches throbbed before Jesses moist vagina, she gasped when she saw it. She started to rub it playing with the the tip and stroking his member. Sly pulled away from their kiss and said out of breath."Are you ready," Jess answered by guiding the tip of his cock on the lips of her vagina, Sly moved Jesses panties out of the way enough for him to put his penis through. And he did, he rubbed the tip of his cock on the lips Jess moaned as he did it. Sly grinned smugly pulling away and putting the tip back in, until Jess was practically begging for the cock. Sly was more then to happy to help. Sly plunged his penis into Jesses Vagina it instantly wrapped around tightly making it even more pleasurable for Sly as he struggled to put it in and out, as he did it the movements got smother within seconds he got the rhythm of it. The noised of there bodies connecting made it even hotter, within minutes there was only a flurry of movement and electricity coming from them. After what seemed like hours of animal instincts and lude noises Slys face tightened and he yelled, "_JESS I'M CUMMING!"_ Without hesitation she picked up her legs and wrapped them around Sly's waist and used it to make the pounding even more intense, with a yell Sly cumm spewed out into Jess for a second they stay there until sly pulled out and landed next to Jess on the bed and passed out.


	2. AfterMath

Chapter 2

Sly woke up, his stealth suit still scattered on the floor along with Jess's clothes. He sat up groggily looking over and saw Jess's naked form laying there, sleeping peacefully. Sly started thinking about all the things last night with Jess he got up hearing a gentle hum of electricity when she was near her. He bent down and got his clothes from the floor when he felt his hairs bring pulled towards her from the static radiating off her. After examining her like she was a blueprint for a couple of minutes he got up still a little shaky from last nights rampage of pleasure and lust driven hours of sex. He wobbled around for a few minutes almost tripping over his suit multiple times when he reached his crystal chest using some stuff to make coffee, after taking a sip he felt instantly better. Sly sighed and went into his drawer, that was built into his crafting bench and pulled out a clean pair of underwear taking off his old ones and throwing them in his 'Trash Chute.' After he was done he got a black T-shirt his core shinning through it then getting his jeans, after that he picked up Jess's bra on the floor walking towards her sleeping body. Sly shook her gently instantly waking her up, she got up, jumping back. When she realized she was naked in front of Sly, she had a mixture of rage and terror on her face. Jess slowly started to go from surprised the embarrassed as she remembered what had happened the night before. Sly smiled kindly and tossed her the bra, "We had better get back to the hall so, get your armor on and i'll put on my MK 3." Sly pointed to the hammer and Jess said still embarrassed, "Oh yeah I almost forgot about it thanks. But your right we should get back the guys are probably worried."

Sly and Jess flew back to the hall with a drowsy Katz waiting for them, half asleep with his feet in the healing pool. The sound of Sly's suit landing next to him woke him up completely, he got up instantly looking between the to and asked them his voice was stained from sleep deprivation. "What were you guys doing," He asked suspiciously. "There was thundering in the distance all night, couldn't sleep... I'm so tired right now." Sly put on his famous smile smoothly stepping in front of Jess so Kat couldn't see Jess blushing. "We were arguing that's why there was thunder all night but we worked it out, right Jess." Sly said face drained of emotion except that smile Jess mumbled 'yes' quietly. Kat was only semi convened but he didn't argue because he was too tired. So he led the crew into the hall splitting off into his room to sleep While Jess went to hers to think and take a shower, and Sly when to Pbats room to talk to him and straighten things out. Sly walked through the maze of hallways and stairs will he got to Pbats room, he knocked with a half naked Pbat standing in front of him. "Um... bad time," Sly said with a grin. "No Kats just fixing my my shirt, come in."

Sly stepped into Pbats room turning around to close the door. When he turned around around again Pbat was in his black panther suit without his mask. " It's really comfortable" Pbat said with a grin "Its scary how fast you change." Sly replayed as he sat down, "So did you think about joining me in wakanda." Yeah and.. I can't." "What do you mean?" Pbat questioned "I mean i have a home so I cant." Sly awnsered "please if i have to i can give you a shoulder rub," Pbat asked as he winked at Sly as a hint of red seaping into his cheeks. Then suddenly tensed up and leaned in and whispered "I ah... hooked up with Jess last night."


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3

" I hooked up with Jess" Sly said looking into Pbats eyes and saw pure rage as he looked back at Sly. "Cheater," Pbats voice shaky with rage as he replied. Slys face tuned stone cold after hearing Pbats reply "Hey you knew what this was Pbat, we were never a thing we just happened to end up sleeping together... almost every time I talk to you. But it was only sex nothing else, and now I think i found someone that I love." If possible Pbat looked even angrier as he replied to Slys comment "Well you should get out of my room!" "Well i guess i will _Pbat!_" There faces were inches from each other from Their yelling when suddenly their lips crashed together, they embraced as they made out tongues sliding in and out of each others mouth while Sly biting Pbats lip as he undid his suit. When he finally got his suit off they fell to the floor. Then they separated a link of saliva fell out of there mouths as they started breathing hard. Why on the floor sly was on top of Pbat when he started to grab Slys butt groping it, Sly moaned and Pbat didn't miss his chance he flipped around in a split second and landed on top of Sly pinning him. Sly started to taking off Pbats suit, and within minutes Pbat and Sly were naked on Pbats floor. Then Sly grabbed Pbat jumping up and grabbing Pbat lifting him up with ease. Sly stood him up while kissing him, then swiftly turned behind Pbat grabbing his Rock hard penis with his nimble hands, and started pumping Pbats manhood while he lead his to Pbats butthole.

Sly started kissing Pbats neck from behind blowing and nibbling on his ear, while still pumping his hard penis back and forth Pbat moaning with slys every move. Pbat was in a world of pleasure when something poked him it didn't take long for him to figure out it was Slys unmet needs, so he said between breaths and moans. " Sly.. Ah... you can put it in me any time"" He said grunting from slys kissed and golden finger. Sly didn't waste any time grabbing his own member rubbing it along Pbats ass, And Pbat who was almost at climax hit his limit when he felt it rub up against his butt. "I'M CUMMING," Sly gasped as Pbats legs give out as his whipped creamy goodness sprayed all over Slys hands and the floor. As Pbat fell Sly followed close behind with his vise grip on Pbats penis, Pbat moaned louder than he ever had as Sly entered him with the momentum of the fall. Pbat landed on all fours with Sly on top, running his dick in and out of him like savage beast they lay there Sly rubbing Pbats penis and ramming his through Pbats butt. They're bodies connected made slapping noise with his balls and pelvis slapping against Pbats backside.

Sly breaths became shorter and more erratic as he plunged deeper and deeper with every movement he got faster, Then he teased up shoving his full length into Pbat and yelled. "I'M CUMMING." Slys stopped as his cumm spilled into Pbats ass, Pbat yelled out as Slys cumm filled up his backside. Pbat fell forward cumm flowing out of him as he layed on the ground naked. Sly stayed on his knees out of breath. Sly finally caught his breath and got up and wobbled over to his clothes and put them on, then said to Pbat "I have to go... this is the last time I've found someone who i love. I don't even know how this happened, but i have to go before the others find out what happened," Pbat who had turned over looked up and said, "I understand." with a sigh and a look of sorrow on his face. "Maybe one day we might do it again but, until that day lets stop this" Sly said with a slight grin.

Sly Walked out as he adjusted his clothes, his body on auto pilot as he went to his room because he was thinking about what just happened...


	4. The Confession

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**It's been about a since the last chapter in "The World of super minecraft daily," I hope that you guys like it so far it's been fun to be a sick bastered as I wrote this. Anyway this has been enough about me I wouldn't mind some suggestions of what to do next. Love you people. But now its time for the story** B}

* * *

Sly woke up with a groan and a sleeping goddess of thunder next to him, he got up stretching his aching muscles from his long night of lovin' his official to himself and Jess, but unofficial to the crew girlfriend. Sly walked over to the dresser and put on his usual set of cloth. A black shirt ,some skinny jeans, and his signature green beanie, after he was dressed he walked to the door of Jess house coming face to face with Katz. He yelped in surprise as he saw Sly who's in his base most of the time, in Jess's room looking deprived of sleep. "Oh Sly your here... How are you doing," Katz said after composing himself. "Well.." Sly replied looking nervous, Clearing his throat said "i was just checking out what Jess was doing." Katz skeptical said "At 3 o'clock in the morning." then looked behind Sly and to his surprise caught glimpse of Jess's naked body on a bed, but the Sly stepped in front of Katz before he could get a full view. When Katz looked at Sly seemed to grow and darken as a demonic smiled grew on his face. "Katz I Think we should go for a walk" as he equipped his silverman suit, calling it from his backpack instantly... like a spider, it engulfed his until he stood in his suit. Katz felt sweat roll down his back as Sly grabbed him by the scruff of his neck like a dog and flew through the roof to his base, even though he would have to fix it later.

Sly dropped Katz who sat up groggily. "So Katz what did you see..." Sly questioned, "Huh?" Replied Kat who hadn't fully recovered from his unexpected flight, " I said what did you see." His voice dangerously calm. "Um... I um.. I saw," Katz cleared his throat. " I saw Jess... Uhh_ naked_," he said naked in a low whisper. "Katz i need you to do something for me" Sly sighed and said. " What I'm about to tell you, i you promise me... promise me you _Will Not _tell anyone... well at least until i tell everyone else. " Sly rubbed his goatee, "As you saw me and Jess are." He coughed, "intement with each other, we've been uh.. _Screwing _for about a week and... we're waiting for the right time to tell it to every one." "Well Sly i think you should tell the others soon, because if someone was wandering around and came in to get something from Jess' room. You might not be so luck, and be asleep then they might see the whole thing as in you _and _Jess." Sly nodded to Kat and sighed "I know i just.. i just dont want to mess up and make someone who likes Jess mad."


	5. The Kid

_Hey guys another authors note, basically I have taken a long hiatus from this story and working on my other story from Mianite because it didn't feel right after Jess left but you know what you guys deserve it after months and months of waiting. So without further or do i bring you: The Love Of Few Chapter 4, The Kid_

It's been a few month since Sly and Jess/Aphmau told The Few about their relationship. The group took it well, even though they teased them about it for the first couple of weeks. The new couple's relationship did really well until Sly started talking about having a baby, Jess who was very surprised when he was talking about children that every time he would bring it up she would change the subject as quick as possible. Sly realizing this stopped bringing this up Jess seemed more happy but sly just seemed more down mopping around a lot more. While in the middle of moping one day Jose came in the hall yelling we found a village, this knocked sly right out of his gloom. "Really Jose," Sly said excitedly "YEAH!" Jose yelled, they ran towards each other doing an air high five. Sly then took off his Iron man suit and put on some purple pants, after they were on he started to grow until he was 7 feet tall extremely buff and green he had become hulk. In a deep rumbling voice Sly said "Lets go." and super jumped in the direction the village were Jose said the village was.

They got to the village and where greeted like the hero they are. When the two heroes got there they they immediately started to talk to the villagers trying to start on good terms with them. Sly who was still a kind of depressed about the thing with Jess, he started talking to Garrett Marondo, He was one of the guards of the small village. They hit it off almost instantly both of them had so much in common, not surprising seeing as they both protect people for a living. From the start Sly was attracted to this sturdy muscular figure of authority in this village, and as it stood at the moment Garrett the Guard had the same fixation on Sly. Sly who was still said about Jess' blatant disregard for this plans for the future was very eager to get into this guards pants, even if it was to spite Jess Eddie couldn't deny his attraction to this rippled village guard.

Sly was talking to the Guard one day when Jess saw him, "Sly what are you doing." Jess said surprised to see her boyfriend flirting with this handsome guard. "Just talking to Garrett the Guard why..." Sly said a little flustered to be caught running game on his next prey. "Well it _Looks_ Like your trying to sex up this Guard," Jess said her surprise and anger seeping into her words. Sly still caught off guard by the sudden intrusion retorted, " Yeah maybe if you wouldn't change the subject every time I bring up out future, then I would't have to try to fuck this god damn guard." Sly was gaining momentum, and Jess tried to slow him down but Sly cut her off he was on a roll. "Yeah you know what i'm talking about i can see it on your face," Sly said his face red, "_you know what i'm talking about _every time i try to talk about it you go, 'Oh look a cat,' or 'Oh my god i think Jose just jumped into a pit of acid' Well it didn't work every time you did it I start to fell like this isn't going to work out in the long run." Jess was on the verge of tears and said once Sly's rant was done, "Sly...I'm pregnant." When Jess said this Sly stopped talking and said, "Really, my child... is inside you." Sly tried to reach out and touch Jess' face, but she just looked at him. Her eyes were fulled with so much pain and hurt Sly literally took a step back. "Don't just... don't."

Jess swung her hammer and flew away, leaving Sly there on his knees and a very shocked Garrett looking down at him.


End file.
